<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing with food by SmakLia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695926">Playing with food</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmakLia/pseuds/SmakLia'>SmakLia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sex Education, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmakLia/pseuds/SmakLia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Need help with sex ed? Get the expert! - Sheriff Hoyt has entered the chat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You, kinda! - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing with food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/gifts">Dark_and_night</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I read "Life and Death" by Dark_and_night and instead of studying like i should. I made this mess. &gt;.&lt;" I hope you like it Dark_and_night :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it’s cold, dark and you are lying naked on a bed, armes a tide together over your head, rope digging into your soft skin when you try to get loose. You try to cry out for help but find duct tape stops you and it turns into a muffled sound. A fabric over your head makes it harder to breathe, you shake your head in an attempt to dislodge the blindfold, but is all around you like a pillowcase, you hyperventilating, quick panic breath, you feel like drowning, not enough air. it all goes dark. </p><p>You wake up to the sound of a voice approaching where you are, you are filed with fear, its the fucking sheriff. The man that hit you in the head, the man that brought you here, the man that did this to you. </p><p>A door opens “Tadaa, look at what I got out and got you! a fine piece of ass for you boy” 
</p><p>
You lie still, there's two of them? what do they want with you, the sinking fear hit your stomach. Here you are naked and afraid, and the man talks about how fine your ass looks, you are not here to talk about the current affairs. The Sheriff is still talking “it's time you became a man Tommy boy” … silence is his answer …</p><p>
Your fear is confirmed and you start to fight against your restraints, the Sheriff pays you no mind. 
</p><p>
“what do you mean by that? I am being nice here boy!” … “ooooh, I see, you don't know what to do? Haha shit boy, I am all ready to teach you how to handle the ladies!” the way he says “ladies” makes your skin crawl. 
</p><p>
Two pairs of steps move closer to you where you lie defenses on the bed, rough hands grab your knees pushing them apart. 
</p><p>
“Tommy get between her legs, don't worry what ma'am don't know won't hurt her” 
</p><p>
There is a pause, before the bed bends down something heavy is on it, you feel a body now pushes your legs further apart. You start to shake, no no no you don't want to endure this, you want to close your legs and curl into a ball. 
</p><p>
A big hand slaps down hard on top of your naked cunt. Shock and pain is all you feel, You shake your head, sobbing voicelessly. 
</p><p>
“Be good!” the sheriff is by your ear, it's a last warning, The sheriff wouldn't tolerate nothing from you. The hand is still on your cunt rubbing it, “so Tommy, play with her like this'' the hand starts to play with your clit, “use your spit and make one finger wet.” You start to cry, from humiliation and anger for being used like this. 
</p><p>
“now put it inn” and just then a finger slides into your vagina, it's rough and big. He penetrates you with it, pushes inside, and it just stays still there. 
</p><p>
“you got to move it boy, inn and out” The finger begins to move, it's painful you are dry as a bone. 
</p><p>
“there you go boy, you're doing good” the rubbing against your sensitive nub increases, and then a hard slap to your breast comes out of nowhere. Startled, you scream. The sheriff's laughter is low and dark. “oh you like this don't you girl!” You shake your head “no, you don't like this” The sheriff stops rubbing your clit, you hear and feel him spit on where his hand was moments ago, he then takes the nub with two fingers, and gently tug it up and down, it stimulates your nerves, you make a small sound. The sheriff increases the speed on your clit “Dont lie, you want this, your were dressed like a whore when I see you” you want this to stop, you don't want this man to touch you. 
</p><p>
Just then without warning the man between your legs inserts one more finger as deep as it will go into you, before pulling it out. He shoves it in harder, pulls it out. You feel your getting wetter, not from pleasure you tell yourself, just a survival mechanism. The hand that belongs to the sheriff goes away, you feel he moves closer to your face, feel the whiskey on his breath “I would like to have fun with you all by myself, but you are a gift to Thomas” He then pats your cheek. Like to say be a good girl. 
</p><p>
“Have fun Tommy!” and with that the sheriff leaves the two of you alone, together, you and the man yet to speak. 
</p><p>
The two fingers in you are removed, the man's heavy breathing fills the room, you lie stil, waiting for his next move, the bed shifters, time stands still and nothing happens. You hear the door open and close.
 </p><p>
You are left alone in the dark, naked and helpless, with no one to help you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel dirty, like there is no amount of soap in the world that will make me feel clean, but Sheriff Hoyt will do that to you!  And Thomas don't know what the f**k to do...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>